Differences by Candlelight
by Circius
Summary: Deidara finds Itachi wrapping a wound, and thinks about his relationship with the Uchiha...seduction occurs. Itachi resists. Deidara gets mad. ItaDei with a hint of DeiIta.


**Author's Note: Soo...don't kill me for not updating much of anything...I just got the urge to write this really fast-like. I love reviews, and yada, yada. Thanks for readin'!**

**Also, I'm thinking about making this a long story, with chapter and everything. Should I? You all tell me.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or anything of Naruto whatsoever. Though I wish I did...doesn't everybody?

**Warnings: **Rated M for m-rated ideas, cursing, and Deidara being an ass. And for Itachi being sexy, but that's normal, right? XD

--

Differences by Candlelight

_An ItaDei Ficidee_

_By: Circius_

_--_

There were certain things about Itachi that Deidara hated.

For one, he hated the way the Uchiha was good at everything. And the way he made seem doing everything, even if he only did it the first time, look so easy. He hated the raven's monotone, and his careless, frozen, unemotional personality.

But there were many more things on the dark-haired man that Deidara did like. A lot.

For one, he loved the fact that Itachi had…sensitive spots all over his neck and his ear-places that with just a little fine-tuned attacking, reduced that annoying monotone demeanor into dust. He loved the way the older man would give him whatever he wanted if he asked sweetly enough, no matter how long or how much work it took to get it--he liked the way that every time he was around the raven, he felt the thrill of danger rushing through his blood, the knowing that the asshole could probably kill him very easily if it came to a fight.

He loved the power in the Uchiha's every move, chords of muscle taunting in concentration during a rather difficult fight, and the effortless grace with which he moved.

There were a lot of things about Itachi that pissed him off to no end, but even he could see that the good certainly outweighed the bad most of the time.

He whistled a random nursery tune to himself as he made his way to Itachi's room in the middle of the night, knowing directly from the leader that the man had gotten back from his most previous mission about an hour ago.

He opened the door to the bedroom, slipping in with the shadows flickering across it from the dim lighting that was being provided by a few candles.

Itachi always had a thing for candles-not that many people knew about it, but Deidara did.

"Hey Itachi, un. Heard you were back."

He said cheerfully, the kind of rot-your-tooth cheerful that only went on to piss the older man off to no end.

Was he counting to ten or something?

"Deidara."

Was the response after a moment of silence, the raven giving him a glance as he went back to whatever he was doing.

"Yes Itachi, un? Is there something you need from me, un?"

He replied as he moved to see his current objective in better view of the light, noticing that the Uchiha was shirtless as he wrapped a bandage around a nasty wound on his forearm.

It was deep--might've possibly cut through a muscle.

Itachi had decided not to deem him with a reward for his annoying tone or trivial questions as he leaned down to grab the end of the gauze with his teeth.

Damn, no one should have the right to look that damn sexy and act like they know nothing about it!

The blonde gulped, feeling his adam's apple bob in his throat-and though it was all but silent to most ninja in the world, he noticed black eyes flecked with the red that was leaking through shoot up at him from the noise.

"Let me help you with that, un."

Was all he said as he moved closer, like a human approaching a dangerous animal that was poised and ready to strike. He could tell the raven was tense, terribly so, and he wanted to relieve that. He kneeled down in front of him with a devious smirk as he leaned over to steal the tourniquet from his the murderer of the Uchiha clan with his own teeth, brushing satin smooth lips with his own for a second. He burst out into a grin as Itachi's look grew skeptic of him at the act, taking the bandage from his mouth so he could start wrapping it around the incision marring almost otherwise completely white, unscarred skin.

He always held a fascination with that skin, the same way he had a fascination with his art. Sometimes, at night, or during the times when all the Akatsuki were together, he would spend hours merely staring and observing that skin, running his eyes over it and wondering how in the hell it could be so smooth, so pale, and so unscarred--save for a few marks here and there. You could say he was somewhat obsessed with it-no fat, no stretch-marks, no reminiscent tales of puberty. It was like the man had come out of his mother's womb just like that, it was so meticulously taken care of.

He knew that on those occasions where he would do nothing except stare and touch, he would feel the dark gaze upon him, sometimes blank and unfeeling, but usually amused. He knew the Uchiha found his fascination curious, but he didn't fight or prevent Deidara from running his long fingers everywhere, or the way the blonde would do nothing but look for hours on end-no, the raven would just stare and watch, appearing like he was intrigued by the way the rock nin was obsessed about certain parts of him so much.

And it wasn't just the skin, Deidara thought as he looked up into those dark eyes, glittering shards of onyx as the candlelight flickered over his features, making his pale skin look a bit warmer instead of the usual translucent tone it took at night. The famed sharingan eyes also held a certain allure for him. The way it would bleed into swirling crimson, or the moments when it seemed were causing him pain. Itachi's eyes were beautiful in that delicious, seductive, deadly way. The blonde had found that when it came to reading his current sex-partner, it was all in the eyes. People wouldn't think that, but it was true. That's were he could see the emotion, the thoughts running through that dark head-most of the time at least.

Deidara had figured that the reason Itachi let his emotions usually be shown in his eyes-instead of keeping them bottled up deep inside him creating the dangerous threat of his mentality snapping-was because his eyes were, besides being his most vulnerable point, also his greatest weapon.

The balance between weakness and strength also held a charm for the semi-perfectionist. He loved feeling the thrill of power when he felt Itachi weaken, his eyes-the ones that were slowly but surely causing him blindness-causing the raven such pain. It had gotten to the point where blood were start to seep out of them-giving the illusion of tear-trails on his face that dried the haunting rusty-color. Deidara also noticed that it was becoming harder and harder for the Uchiha to stay in control of his eyes, like now, the ruby flecking the otherwise colorless depths.

And yes, the blonde did have a slightly sadistic streak when it came to Itachi, but he knew that Itachi had an even worse complex for enjoying pain he caused when it came to him.

But he liked it-so he knew he was a bit more masochistic then anything else…which is why he knew they had such great sex.

Mm…and how great it was. He almost licked his lips at the thought-but he caught himself just in time. He continued slowing wrapping the gauze around the wound, taking his sweet time as he enjoyed the tension that was emanating from their close proximity while Itachi eyed him, his eyes still as skeptic as they were before, though now the slightest inclinations of a smirk was twitching at the corners of his mouth.

And Deidara, though he was an artist, he was also a ninja, and didn't have fantasies about his and the Uchiha's relationship. They slept with each-other to relieve the tension and stress they both had from living their daily lives as S-class criminals. They slept with each other because sex was a great way to pass the time and make themselves a bit happier.

No-the blonde had never disillusioned himself about their interactions. He was Itachi's fuck-toy, and Itachi was his favorite fucking partner. Why? Well it was as simple as what he had mentioned before. Nights spent sleeping with Itachi were some of the best he had-no lie.

They were always tense around each other in private-in public, they acted as though they were at perfect ease with the other's presence. Deidara knew he was always on his toes with the raven because he was also in constant competition with him-the two prodigies, side-by-side, always reaching forward to be the best. He also suspected it had something to do with the fact that they were both wary of each-other; the top shinobi in their class, at the height of their game.

He shook his head as he finished, allowing a curtain of blonde hair to frame his face as he wrapped up his work, giving the bandage a little pat right on the wound just to cause pain to the sharingan-wielder.

He ignored the glare he was given as he looked up to meet it, those lovely-deadly eyes that he had such an obsession of, a smirk dancing across his lips.

"So how was the mission, Itachi, un?"

He asked, still not dropping the sugary voice as he prodded the older man.

There was a sigh.

"Fine."

Translation:

'I'm tired, go away.'

But Deidara would have none of that.

"It seems as though it was stressful, un. I can't remember the last time you were wounded, un."

Came the playful retort, knowing that Itachi knew very well how he did remember, seeing as the last time Itachi was wounded on a mission was the first time they did it.

"It was nothing more then what was expected. I was careless."

Translation:

'I got wounded, so I'm pissed, so I don't want to have sex right now. Go away.'

The blonde gave him a look that had disbelief written all over his features as Itachi got up, forcing him to move back and out of the raven's way. He watched as the older man went over to his wardrobe (because of course Itachi had a wardrobe), to put away the wrap of gauze and the cloak that had been laying on the bed.

"Itachi, careless, un? I can't believe my ears."

He replied, if anything only to further piss the Uchiha off. But he wasn't done. He continued.

"And besides, I'm bored, I want to do something."

His translation:

'Can we please, please have sex? Please?'

Itachi gave him a look as he finished his business with his cloak, eyebrows skeptical, eyes tired.

"Go be bored elsewhere then. I don't have time for you right now."

Translation:

'I said no. Go find someone else to screw you.'

Deidara huffed as he fell back on Itachi's bed, snuggling into silken covers. It smelt just like him, of expensive cologne mixed in with the smallest hints of blood and cinnamon.

Deidara was damned as to wherever Itachi had effing GOT the cologne, or as to why the raven wore it, but damn did it smell good.

"But I don't want to go anywhere else, un. I like it here."

He purred, curling up like a cat on the dark bed as Itachi moved to his bathroom. The blonde had already known the man had taken a shower-it was obvious by the way his hair was still just a little damp-and besides the fact that he knew Itachi always took a shower as soon as he was finished giving his report to the leader.

He remained where he was as he waited, eyes cracked open as he heard the sound of the Uchiha rummaging through the medical supplies Deidara knew were in their, probably getting some anti-septic to treat some more minor cuts and scratches he had sustained elsewhere on his person.

He knew that Itachi was just going to ignore him now. The asshole did it all the time when he wanted a problem-namely him, to disappear. Probably because he knew the blonde craved for attention-he had since he was a kid back in Rock.

It was funny where life had taken the both of them. Was it really only a few months ago when he had hated the Uchiha with suck a passion he had even tried to kill him?

Yah, he guessed it was.

There was a long pause of time as he laid there, waiting for Itachi to finish whatever he was doing before he came back in the room so that Deidara could bother him again.

He had known that Itachi was going to be either really easy to seduce tonight, or really difficult. As it happened that Fate hated him and it was the latter, Deidara knew it was just going to take more work-but once he broke the raven down--

He gave a small hum as he snuggled closer to the Itachi-covered sheets with a shiver of anticipation running through him.

Oh yes, it would be the best sex he would get all month-Itachi was always the best when he was stressed.

Not like the Uchiha wasn't the best anyway-Deidara had discovered that, upon the occasion of sleeping with someone else during the weeks that Itachi was on another mission-no one seemed good anymore.

He had gone without a good screw for weeks goddamnit!

And he was not, not missing out on the perfect opportunity.

His eyes were closed as he heard the soft footsteps pad into the room again, slowly, carelessly. The blonde knew how Itachi walked, and from is highly sensitive ears, he knew that the older man had stopped roughly in the center of the room.

He felt black eyes looking at his lids, trying to will them to open. And though Itachi was probably the only person on the planet who had the potential to possibly will somebody to do something just with his eyes, Deidara stayed resolute-save for the smirk still set on his lips.

"Why are you still here?"

His voice, low, and smooth, like liquid chocolate, rolled across the room, a low growl subtly laced in it's undertone.

That was good. It meant that the raven's resistance to him was weakening.

He had been tempted to undress while he was laying there, just to see what that would have done to the man-but he didn't put it past Itachi to still persevere and simply dump him in the middle of the hallway naked…so that had been ruled out.

He felt that stare wandering from his eyes over his lithe form, but shooting back up to glare at the glittering blue eye that was laughing as the candlelight made it glow sapphire.

"I didn't want to, un."

He replied, not moving even as Itachi's eyes narrowed into a glare again.

"Why?"

The posed question was all but laced with the promise of pain if Deidara didn't get out now. The blonde ignored it though as he said,

"Because you're the only one who can make me un-bored, un."

Itachi's eyes showed his inner-conflict, and though they were staring him straight on, the missing rock-nin knew that Itachi wasn't actually seeing him, since he was busy arguing with himself.

There was a pregnant silence. Itachi looked back from his internal debate to glare again.

"Deidara, I'm not in the mood--"

"Oh, you say that, un. But I know you're always in the mood after a long, tiring mission--I think it's because you're arm's all weak-feeling, un."

He murmured, knowing he hit the target dead on as those pretty black eyes took on an eerie red glow. Itachi grunted as he shut them quickly, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Nothing is wrong with my arm Deidara."

His smirk grew wider-showing teeth.

"Oh really, un? Then why don't you prove it?"

He loved the way he felt like he was about to be eaten every time Itachi got pissed enough to get into his personal space at a moment when they were not having sex. Seeing as the fact was how between them, there was closeness during the fuck, and then they would spread as far away from each other as possible in the aftermath. Deidara wasn't really sure as to why they did it that way-but it made him live for moments like this; an angry Itachi with swirling red eyes wrenching him up by his collar, looking, very, very pissed.

He hadn't even the time to prepare himself, the man was so quick. It kinda hurt. His smirk only faltered for a moment though, because then it started growing again, wider.

"I don't have to prove anything to you Deidara."

The voice was monotonous again, emotionless. Maybe that was a sign that he was a bit too angry. Whoops.

The blonde pouted.

"I just wanted to have fun-because every time you're bored, god-forbid I say no, because if I did, you'd do what you wanted anyway, un! I have to actually work for it, un!"

His angry spew of words actually brought a low chuckle after a moment of glaring on Deidara's part.

"That's because I'm stronger then you."

And like that, the anger and monotony and danger of him getting the crap beaten out of him without sex was dissipated.

Sometimes, Deidara was glad he was a genius.

"You are NOT stronger then me, un!"

He cried indignantly, still on his knees as the upper-half of his body was being held up by a strong hand. As if to prove his point, he grabbed Itachi's shirt and pushed him back on the ground, blonde on top, straddling him victoriously.

The smirk was amused now, which was a very good thing, seeing as Itachi was much more fun when he was amused.

"See, un?"

He sing-songed, pretending like Itachi totally hadn't just let him do that-because he knew from experience that the only way to get into this position when Itachi didn't want to was through trickery and tripping the man so he fell backwards.

Itachi decided not to answer, instead, he smirked that stupid smirk that he always used on the people he had to sleep with on missions in order to get information and whatnot.

And the Uchiha thought to use what Deidara referred to as the "whore-smirk" on him?!

Oh no he did not.

With a growl of his own, he leaned over and without further adieu, smashed their lips together. Itachi didn't fight him, no, the smug asshole just went along with it, still smirking underneath the onslaught.

The older man tasted like chocolate and blood-a most intoxicating combination on the blonde's own opinion. And damn did his tongue always know what it was doing.

Yes, there were a lot of things about Itachi that Deidara hated. But as he gave a moan as their positions were flipped and Itachi began acting like the seme bastard he was, delving his delicious tongue into his toy's mouth, the blonde couldn't help but think three words: Final-fucking-ly.

He was going to enjoy being un-bored. That was most-definite.

There were those annoying things about Itachi that Deidara hated. But there were a lot more that he liked.

--

**Soo, do you want anymore? Want me to make this a long fic with chapters? DO YOU?! Please Review and tell. Thankies. XD**


End file.
